The present invention relates to a pipe wall for hot reaction chambers. More particularly, it relates to such a pipe wall which is provided with a temperature-resistant ceramic coating held on its heat-loaded side by metallic holding elements.
In hot reaction chambers, such as for example refractory chamber or reaction chambers of coal gasifiers, high temperatures occur, which are required for the desired reactions and/or for a liquid slack withdrawal. As a rule, it is required to provide the pipe walls of the hot reaction chambers with a corresponding temperature-resistant ceramic coating. For holding and cooling of the ceramic coating, the pipe walls of the hot reaction chambers are conventionally provided with pins mounted by means of the light arc welding. A maximum pin density which can be achieved is approximately 3,000 pins per m.sup.2. The service life of the ceramic coating is of decisive importance for the efficiency of the hot reaction chambers and therefore of the total installation. These depend substantially on the cooling action, applied to the ceramic coating by the pipe wall through which the cooling medium flows.